veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:G33Z3R
Question (Continuing from Inner City) hi im elizabeth im up to level 17 trying to get to the undead archon but its in the WERE THE BOUT IS HOW DO I GET THERE IN THE INNER CITY WHEN ALL THE GATES ARE CLOSED \\? AND THE DAMMAGE UNDERGROUND AND THE PALE HEARTS? I TRYED EVERYTHING - Elizabeth ﻿ ﻿ ﻿Quest List Hello. I am one of the contributor of the German Venetica Wiki. The Quest List is lacking two Harbor Quest: Piraten and Küstenwache. I do not know how this two Quest are called in the English Version. Sorry if this is bad english. Bye. Samoht Soolk 16:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Raven Eye View Hi. The List of Raven Eye View still missing those Views: Outer City: The Raven by the garden how shows the tresure. Inner City: The four Ravens how shows the four windows to the roofs. Arsenal District: The Raven how shows the shipyards with the entrance to the harbor. Ciao. Samoht Soolk 10:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. I'd actually already captured the Outer City and Arsenal Raven's Eye views you mentioned (and had them marked on the maps), but sloppily didn't get them on the list and slide gallery. So that was easy to fix. The Raven's views of the Windows in the Inner City I don't think I've seen; I'll have to start up the game and make another pass through the Inner City. Thanks again for your help! G33Z3R 16:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : I have forgot to mention this: The Raven Views of the windows are by the doors of the houses with the windows. Samoht Soolk 21:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Armor There are one more Armor which can be buy by the Juma-Traderin also known as Juma Tribeswoman. Samoht Soolk 07:29, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks once again for the pointer, SS. G33Z3R 13:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Weapons There are few Weapons which are not list. Here a Link to the official Forum of the Venetica with a List of many Things (weapons, armors and many more). Samoht Soolk 22:19, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the link. I think I do have all the weapons, now. A few have different names (the "Thunderclap" hammer is called a "Ground Shaker" on my US PS3 version, and the "Persian Shamisar" is called "Persian Riding Sword". Not sure if that's a difference between Windows and PS3 versions, or US vs. UK. Thanks! G33Z3R 16:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) To the clarification of the differences: The most Things in the list are translate from German to English. This is mentioned in the Forum Post. Samoht Soolk 22:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from me Hello. I'm G33Z3R, a player of Venetica, and contributor to this Wikia. If, against the popular tides, you're a Venetica fan, or just want to chat, drop me a line here. Or on the Watercooler or other forum. G33Z3R 12:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Venetica Wiki is not bad. Good work. Samoht Soolk 22:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello G33Z3R just want to say thanks for all the things you have done to this Venetica Wiki, i haven't had so much inspiration since i started this wiki myself. But i added quite alot in the beginning so (alot for me that is) =P Ametz Hello again G33Z3R It's more then ok, its very good. Actually i thinking about playing the game again. Its been some time now since i played it. So i almost forgot it all, so i can play it again now and be amazed yet again i hope :) Ametz : Great to know, thanks. : I don't know how extensively you played the game last time. I have a few favorite games I like to recycle every now and then, too (in addition to sports with motion controllers, which are sort of perennial.) While researching for articles I've written here, I've played Venetica far too many times. Still, I'm often surprised there are things I've missed. For example, as you can see on Wiki Activity, yesterday I finally published an article on Armor, and a few hours later, Samoht Soolk pointed out there was one I'd missed!) : Even if one has played the game all the way through, there are still alternate paths that can keep play somewhat fresh, such as choice of Guilds or Honor. : If you do decide to replay Venetica, could you hit the Screen Capture key a couple of times? I think you're playing the Windows version, right? I'm using a PlayStation 3, so my screenshots aren't as crisp and clear and properly exposed as I would like (I have to feed RGB into a TV tuner attachment.) : Cheers, G33Z3R 16:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Venetica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guilds page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog)